I know what you want
by WrongLady
Summary: Some day Tsuna was bored. He didn't know what to do. Almost caught by masturbating Reborn suggest him to get a fiancé.
1. Ya know, I think you need

_****Yeah, it's me again. Here's a 1827-Fanfic from me. It's short and... yeah... have fun ^^ _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Ya know, I think you need…<strong>_

"Haaaaaaa…"

Tsuna sighed and rested his chin in his hand. It was Saturday evening and he didn't know what to do know. He was so bored that he did his homework in the afternoon. And he learned by doing his homework.

Since Gokudera and Yamamoto, his best friends, become a couple they didn't show around at Tsuna's place anymore so often. That was a pity, Tsuna sometimes thought.

Lambo and I-Pin ran around, making fuss on the hallway, making his mother trouble but she didn't care anyway.

Reborn was somewhere else but not here.

Tsuna was bored. He sat on his desk and looked out of the window. It was finally red outside. The sun melt with the blue sky and painted it red and orange. What a beautiful view.

But it was boring.

He heard Lambo and I-Pin laughing outside. His mother talked to them. It was almost harmonious. If this wasn't so boring.

Tsuna sighed again and got up. He walked through his room to his bed and let himself fall on it.

But he was kind of happy that it was so boring. The time of fighting, anxiety and anger was over. It was peaceful and harmonious. Nice. Tsuna liked it.

But Reborn still tutored him. What was… such a pain. He always was aching.

Tsuna turned to his back and stared to his door. Stared and waited for something. Maybe Reborn who forced him to train. Or Gokudera and Yamamoto who want to hang out with him. Or maybe Kyoko… Tsuna sighed and turned to the side.

He still was hopeless in love with Sasagawa Kyoko. But they got a bit closer after the matter in the past. He was happy.

Then he closed his eyes and sighed. He thought about his idol. A stupidly smile appeared on his face. Yes, he still liked that girl.

That was rather weird. Tsuna thought but sometimes if he thought about Kyoko something down there twitched. Sometimes it got half stiff. It was kind of weird. But only if he imagined that they were a couple or something like that…

Now thinking about Kyoko it happened again. But he couldn't concentrate on it because suddenly he got a hit on his head.

"Ouch!" Tsuna screamed in pain and sat up. "What-" Tsuna looked up and saw Reborn. Tsuna turned red. "What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn narrowed his eyes. "N-nothing. Just taking a nap!" Tsuna murmured. Reborn was silent for a while.

Tsuna scratched his head and cleared his throat.

"Wh-where were you in the afternoon?" Tsuna asked clumsy.

"Have some business to do…" Reborn answered, still eyed him.

"…you surely are sexual frustrated, aren't you?"

"What? Reborn!" Tsuna said all red in his face. "D- don't say this out loud!"

Tsuna shyly looked down. "No, I'm not" he murmured. He heard a sigh.

"Ya know, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said then.

"What?"

"You absolutely need a fiancé."


	2. Who?

_****Please enjoy :_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Who?<strong>_

"Juudaime! Shall we go home together?" Gokudera grabbed his school bag and looked to his precious Juudaime. Tsuna looked to Gokudera and was silent for a while. Gokudera wondered why he hesitated. "Yeah, okay" Tsuna said then smiling. "Where's Yamamoto?"

Gokudera shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno." Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "But he…" "Juudaime, let's go home now!" Gokudera interrupted Tsuna and walked to the door. What's up? Tsuna wondered but nodding. He followed Gokudera and walked with him downstairs.

He talked to Gokudera, as suddenly someone stood in front of him. Of course, Tsuna walked into this someone.

"Ouch! I'm so-" Tsuna said holding his nose. He looked up and looked in grey, cold eyes.

"Watch out, Herbivore…" the deep voice of this young man was heard.

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna shouted his usual scream. "Hi- Hibari-san!"

A black-haired young man stood in front of him and glared at him. "OI! Don't standing in Juudaime's way!" Gokudera shouted angry. "What's with you, herbivore?" Hibari narrowed his eyes and was about to raised his tonfas. But Tsuna interrupted them.

"St- Stop! Don't fight!" Tsuna called. "I'm sorry! W- We're on the way home. Excuse us!" Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's arm and pushed him to the school gate.

"Don't fight if it's unnecessary, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna pleased.

Tsuna could feel a glare on his back but he forced himself not to look back.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Tsuna closed the door and could smell food from the kitchen. "Welcome home!" His mom Nana came from the kitchen and greeted his son.<p>

"Are you hungry? I've cooked a lot!" Nana asked. "Yeah. But first I'm upstairs. Thanks!"

Tsuna ran upstairs to his room. As he opened his door he directly saw Reborn sitting and smirking on his desk.

"Hiiiee?" Tsuna was surprised. "What…" He saw piles of folders next to Reborn. "What's with that?" Tsuna asked and put his bag next to his desk.

"Applications" Reborn said smirking.

"Eh? For what?"

"For being your fiancé!"

"WHAT?"

Tsuna widened his eyes.

"W- Were you serious back then?"

"Of course I was."

"I- I thought that was a joke!" "Did I look like I was telling you a joke?"

Tsuna gulped and looked at the folders. "I said Mama that you have to do lots of homework!" Reborn jumped off of the desk and walked out of the room. Tsuna sank into his chair. "But…" he murmured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>45 Minutes later<strong>_

"How's things going, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn jumped on the desk. Tsuna leafed through the folders.

He didn't look well. "What girls are they?" he asked in panic.

"This girl was for four years in _jail_. She actually looks like a gangster!" Tsuna moaned. "And this girl…" He grabbed another folder.

"She _still _is in jail!" Tsuna grabbed in his hairs. "I can't do that! Those girls are all… unsuitable!" Tsuna could cry now. He didn't want someone!

"A-And that's a boy!" The brown haired looked to Reborn. "So what? Gokudera and Yamamoto are a couple, too. Have you any problems with gay people?"

"N-No, that isn't what I wanted to say..:" Tsuna immediately said. "But… I can't do this! I don't need a fiancé!"

Reborn sighed.

"Okay" he said then.

Tsuna looked surprised at Reborn.

"Serious?"

"Hmm…"

Suddenly Reborns' eyes glanced. A mean smirk appeared on his lips. "Well, I know now what to do…" Reborn said.

Tsuna began to tremble in fear. "What… what are you intend to do?"

But Reborn did not answered and turn around. He left his room.

"Re… Reborn?"

* * *

><p><em>BÄÄMM. End..<em>

_of the chapter. XD  
><em>


	3. HIIIEE!

_****__Chapter threeeeeee :DD _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: HIIIEE! <strong>_

He was afraid. He was in fear. He didn't know what happened if he went home. Because of Reborn's mean smirk he didn't know what Reborn planned to do. But his mean grin could never be good.

Reborn had a plan. He had an idea. And Tsuna was afraid of it. He didn't want to go home because of Reborn's smirk. He was such a crybaby.

So he stood in front of his house and gulped. Three days had passed back then. Nothing happened – but it always happened when he didn't expect it! It was always so, so nothing will change!

Tsuna sighed and entered his house. "I'm home!" he called. He walked to his kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

"I'm shopping with Lambo & I-pin!"

Tsuna sighed. Well, then he was alone at home. As he entered his room he didn't saw Reborn – that was a good sign but he had to be careful. Something could happen!

The folders from three days ago weren't there anymore.

"Geez…" Tsuna sighed. Reborn was such a tutor…

* * *

><p>"Let's go eat on the roof!" Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna and Gokudera. They sat in the school. "Eh, yeah. Why not." Tsuna smiled and looked to Gokudera. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto in a strange way. Tsuna raised his eyebrows. Did something happen between them? Tsuna wondered.<p>

Finally, after strange looks from Gokudera, they went to the roof. Tsuna looked around. He was nowhere safe for Reborn. It could happen in the school, on the street, at home. Everywhere it was possible.

They arrived and sat down. They chattered a bit as they heard something from the door.

"What are you herbivores doing here?" Hibari Kyouya stood at the door and glared at them. "Eating" Gokudera replied. Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Herbivore, don't make fun of me!" he snorted and walked towards them.

"Hiiiee! Stop!" Tsuna said in fear. He stood up. "I- I'm sorry, Hibari-san! We usually eat our lunch here-" "So you often are on the roof" Hibari claimed and his view got darker.

"HIIIEE! I- I'm sorry!"

"Gnngh! Don't apologize to this bastard!" Gokudera said angry. "He can't forbid us to eat here!" He also got up and glared back to Hibari.

"I can't?" Hibari raised his tonfas.

"Stop please!" Tsuna said and went between Gokudera and Hibari. "Please don't fight if it isn't necessary!" "Yeah, Tsuna's right!" Yamamoto said with his usual laugh.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched as he looked in Tsuna's brown eyes. He glared and Tsuna struggled back. "Get out of here" Hibari growled. "Soon."

"Y- Yes!" Tsuna said and grabbed Gokudera's arm. "C-Come, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun. Let's go to our class!"

Tsuna packed his lunch and walked quickly to the door. He was a bit afraid of Hibari. Of course he was. Hibari was the leader of the discipline committee and almost the most fearful guy in Namimori. But he was one of his guardians.

A few minutes later Tsuna walked alone through the corridor to go to the toilette. On his way he saw a student ran in fear away. Tsuna wondered what happened but as he turned left he knew. Hibari Kyouya.

He had a dark aura around him. Tsuna struggled back. "… Ahh…" Tsuna gulped. He was about to turn around to go another way as he feel the glare on his back. He stopped and trembled. Oh no, he thought.

"Herbivore." Hibari's voice was deep and Tsuna shivered. "Y-Yes?" Tsuna answered quiet. "What are you doing here?" "I – I want to go to the t- toilette!"

"Hmpf."

"Hiiiee!"

He heard a loud crash next to him. Hibari slammed his tonfa at the wall. Right next to Tsuna.

Tsuna trembled and looked to Hibari. Hibari glared at him, his eyes were narrowed. "You're pissing me off, you know?" he said quietly but threatening. "You and your group of scum."

Hibari was really closely to Tsuna. Tsuna couldn't say a word. His lungs were dry, too dry to say something. He looked in the cold grey eyes of Hibari. "Go back to class" Hibari said then and turned around. He was in a bad mood.

Tsuna looked after Hibari and fell on the floor. His legs felt like pudding. "Oh my…" he murmured. He stood up and limped back to class. He was pale. His best friends wondered what was happened but Tsuna only smiled and said it was nothing.

While the teacher talked about some mathematics rules Tsuna wondered the whole time what happened with Hibari. He knew that Hibari was always in a bad mood but today he was different. Tsuna was confused. But he shouldn't pay to much attention to it, should he?

* * *

><p>Two days later Tsuna walked home. It was Saturday afternoon. School was out now. Tsuna almost forgot about Reborn and his mean grin but as he stood in front of his house he remembered. Nothing happened back then. Maybe Reborn didn't plan anything and just wanted to make fun of him. Hopefully!<p>

Tsuna opened the door. "I'm home!" he said loudly. Then he saw Reborn coming out of the living-room. "Welcome home, Dame-Tsuna!"

His mum Nana followed Reborn. "Oh, Tsuna!" Her cheeks were red and she looked happy. Why? Nana walked towards him and grabbed his hands. "He's such a beautiful guy!" she said happily. "I'm so happy that you find someone nice!"

Tsuna frowned and was totally confused. "Mum? What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked. "Your fiancé, of course!" Nana said cheerfully.

Tsuna shrugged. "What? My… Reborn?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn but he only smirked and walked back to the living-room. "Oi! Wait!" Tsuna ran to the living-room.

"Who do you choose-"

The brown haired boy looked into the living-room and stopped talking and going.

Cold grey eyes glared to him. The color of the person was rave-black and his skin was pale…

"HIIIEE? Hibari-san?"

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter 3. <em>

_I would be grateful for some feedback and reviews :D_

_till next chapter !  
><em>


	4. How!

_****So. Well... it goes fast... but the chapters are short... XD enjoy ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: How…? <strong>_

Tsuna stood there, totally confused. He looked at Hibari Kyouya who sat in his living-room and glared at him. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't say a word.

"What…" Tsuna searched for Reborn. "Reborn! What does this mean?"

"You heard what Mama said earlier!" Reborn said smirking. "But… why Hibari-san?"

"Herbivore. Stop talking about me as if I'm not here" Hibari growled. "Hiiiee! I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san!" Tsuna gulped. "Sit down, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said.

Tsuna hesitated. He slowly sat down on the table opposite of Hibari. He shyly looked on the table. He didn't know what to say.

"Reborn…?" Tsuna raised his voice. "What, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I- I'm not agreeing with this…"

"With what?"

"With Hibari."

"Herbivore."

"Hiiiee! I'm sorry!"

"You surely apologize too much…"

"It's a habit. You should know this, Reborn."

"Hibari gave me his okay" Reborn said grinning.

"What? R-really… Oi! But it has to be agreed on both sides!" Tsuna complained. "It is agreed on both sides" Reborn answered. "It's not!" "Shut up or I'll shoot you."

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna shrugged back and looked at Hibari. He seemed to pass away with his thought. Why did Hibari give his okay for being his fiancé? Tsuna gulped and cleared his throat. "Uhm… Hibari-san?"

No answer.

"Hi-Hibari-san…"

"…"

"Eh… Hi-"

"Just spit it out, Herbivore!"

"Hiiiee! I'm sorry!"

"Is it…really okay for you? I mean…" Tsuna began.

"The baby asked me a several times."

"But being a fiancé isn't a decision which you can decide half-hearted" Tsuna said slowly.

"… Who talks about being your fiancé, herbivore?" Hibari narrowed his eyes and was about to raised his tonfas.

"Hiiiee! D- Don't, Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed. "I'm mean…" He looked to Reborn. But he only grinned. Tsuna gulped.

"What did Reborn tell you?" Tsuna asked hesitating. Hibari raised an eyebrow. "None of your business." "Yes, it is!"

"Herbivore…" Hibari stood up. Tsuna shrugged. "Hiiiee! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" Tsuna hid his face with his arms. He trembled and waited for the pain. But nothing happened. "… I have no time for this" Hibari suddenly snorted. He passed Tsuna and left the living-room.

"Oh. You're already going?" Tsuna heard his Mum asked. "Yes, Ma'am. I have a lot to do" Hibari only said and Tsuna could hear the door shut.

"REBORN!" Tsuna slammed his hand on the desk. "What was that? Why did you decide that _Hibari _will be my fiancé? And why doesn't he even know it?"

"I surely asked him several times till he agreed" Reborn answered. "_What_ exactly did you asked him?" Tsuna was a bit angry about Reborn. He couldn't decide something that was so important for him.

Reborn grinned. "If he wanted to be your fiancé." "I don't believe you…" Tsuna said. "Think what you want."

Reborn walked out of the room. Tsuna sighed deeply. Why?

* * *

><p>"<em>What?<em>" Gokudera stared at Tsuna. "This bastard's gonna be your fiancé?" Sawada Tsunayoshi blushed and scratched his head. "Uhm… yeah, seems so…" he murmured. "This bastard isn't suitable! Being Juudaime's fiancé would mean he has also a lot to say in the familiga!"

"W- What?" Tsuna looked confused. "Huh? Juudaime, you didn't know?" Gokudera thought about it. "Well… as a mafia bosses you have all rights. But if you get married you share you're power." [A/N: Dunno… I just say so]

"…could…" Tsuna murmured. Could Reborn tell this to Hibari? No. No, Hibari-san wouldn't agree on something like that. "What did you say, Juudaime?"

Tsunayoshi shrugged his head. "Nothing" he said. I should go to Hibari-san after school! Tsuna thought.

* * *

><p>So, as he planned: After the school ring ringed he said goodbye to Yamamoto and Gokudera and went to Hibari's room.<p>

Tsuna hesitated. He wondered what he should say to Hibari. "Ah…" Tsuna sighed and wanted to go as he turned around. Then he saw Hibari Kyouya right in front of him.

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna stepped back and was totally surprised. He just came out of the blue!

"Don't be so loud, herbivore." Hibari narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Er… I… I wanted to talk with you…about yesterday…"

Hibari was silent for a while. "Come in." Hibari passed Tsuna and opened the door to the reception room. Tsuna entered the room first, so he couldn't noticed that Hibari locked the door.

Tsuna turned around to Hibari and looked in his eyes. Woah… he had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. Tsuna blushed because of his thoughts.

"What are you blushing?" Hibari asked. "N-nothing. I… I was just… surprised?"

"That I'm behind you?"

"N- yes?"

"Hmpf."

Hibari walked to his desk and sat down. "So. What is it?" he asked. His glance went through Tsuna that he had to shudder. Tsuna gulped.

"Ehm… It was about…what we talked about yesterday. That you agreed… on something" Tsuna said slowly. "Hm" Hibari only made.

"What… what exactly did Reborn asked you? – Please! I want to know!" Tsuna bit his lower lip.

"I have no reason to tell you about this."

"You have! Didn't Reborn tell you that he search for a fiancé? For me?"

"…"

"And he said that you agreed!" "No reason to get loud, herbivore."

"Uhm…I'm sorry."

Tsuna chewed on his lower lip and played nervously with his fingers. Hibari didn't say anything. Tsuna thought he wouldn't tell anything so he decided to go.

"Ehm, excuse me… I'm leaving now."

Tsuna turned around and wanted to open the door. But the door was locked. He got panic. Why was the door locked? When? Why?

Tsuna gulped. He shrugged as he felt someone was behind them. When did Hibari come so near?

He saw how Hibari put his hand on the door, blocked his way in front – the door – and behind of him.

"Hi… Hibari-san?" Tsuna didn't dare to look back. He was too afraid. "Didn't you want to know?" Hibari's voice let him shiver. He could felt Hibari's breath on his ear.

"Hibari-san?"

* * *

><p><em>So... :D <em>

please review ? Feedback ? nothing ? XD


	5. Teasing

_****It's finally the fifth chapter! WhooohooO! Am I good or am i good? XD Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Teasing?<strong>_

Hibari was silent and so was Tsuna, too. He didn't know what to say. Hibari was so close to him. Too close?

After a while Tsuna looked up again, noticed that Hibari still stared at him. It felt a bit unpleasant to be stared like that. And Hibari was way to close. "Eh, Hibari… C- Could you please open the door?" Tsunayoshi looked up to Hibari again.

But he only stared at him and suddenly he smirked. "You want me to open the door?" he repeated Tsuna's favor. Tsuna felt something was different. The whole aura was a bit… more intense? But the brown haired boy nodded.

"And what do you want to do for it?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Eh… I- I don't know… stop… getting on your nerves?" he suggested. He heard Hibari snorted amusing. "No better idea?" Hibari asked sarcastic.

Tsuna gulped and looked at the door. "Eh…I think it was a good idea" he contradicted. His heart began to beat hardly on his chest. Did Hibari get nearer? He finally could feel Hibari's heat on his back. Suddenly Hibari's breath stroke his cheek. Tsuna shrugged hardly. "Hiiiee!"

"I didn't do anything yet" Hibari said in amusement. "B-b-b-b-b-b-but..." Tsuna stuttered ashamed.

He felt a hand on his hips. Tsuna shrugged a bit and was surprised. "Hibari-s-" The hand disappeared but he found it then on his chin. "You talk too much, herbivore" Hibari said quietly. "Hiiiee…I'm sorry" Tsuna apologized quietly.

Tsuna was turned around by Hibari. His back met the door. His brown eyes were widened, stared at Hibari. He felt Hibari's finger touched his cheek. It was so quiet. Tsuna hold his breath. Hibari was sooooo close.

"Don't forget to breathe, herbivore" Hibari snorted. "I don't need a dead fiancé."

Tsuna's eyes got bigger than they already were. "W-w-w-w-what d-did y-you j-j-just say?" "Stop stuttering, it's irritating."

"Y- You're irritating!"

"What was that?"

"Hiiiee! Nothing!"

It was silent again. None of the two of them said a word. Hibari's fingers still was on his cheeks but then his fingers moved and Tsuna felt how Hibari stroke with his fingers over Tsuna's lips.

Tsuna froze and just looked at Hibari. "…we're quite in the same situation as earlier" Hibari then said. "H-huh?" "Don't remember?" Hibari smirked.

"Should I make you to remember it?" He bent a bit down. Tsuna felt his breath on his lips. "Hiiiee!" Tsuna pushed Hibari away from him. That was too sudden.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna called and was all red on his face. "WH-What are you doing?" Tsuna gulped and looked in fear to Hibari. But he seemed to be amused.

"That- that's not funny!"

"Oh yes, it is."

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him to himself. "Hiiiee! St- Stop!" "No. till you remember what happened back then."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Wh…"

Hibari was so close and then he remembered. He pushed Hibari away from him again. "I-I-I- I remember!" Tsuna called. "I remember everything!" His cheeks got red – no, his whole face got red. That was so embarrassing!

"Pl- Please! O-open the door!" Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari looked at Tsuna. Then he went to the door and unlocked the door. That was easy because the lock was already on the door – you needed no key or something. Tsuna had opened it easily, too.

Tsuna turned even redder. "Th-Thanks!" He opened the door and with a "good-bye" he ran away but he heard an amusing snort.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was breathless as he arrived at his home. He couldn't believe what happened in Hibari's office.<p>

He entered his house. "I'm-" "Welcome home, Tsuna!" Nana stood in the corridor and looked to his sun. "Oh? What's up, Tsuna? You're all red!"

Tsuna shrugged his head. "N-nothing…"

He went upstairs to his room where he found Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Juudaime! You're finally home!" Gokudera was happy. "Where were you?"

Tsuna got his natural skin color back but at the question he blushed again. "N-nowhere…" he murmured. "Huh? What did you say, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked smiling.

"No- OUCH!"

Tsuna got a hit on his back head again. "Reborn!" Reborn stood in front of him and raised his eyebrows. "Where were you?" Reborn asked.

"Nnngh…" Tsuna sighed. "At Hibari's office…" he answered. "What?" Gokudera stood up. "What did this bastard do to you?"

"N-nothing! Really…" Tsuna replied. "But it doesn't look so, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn smirked. He exactly knew what happened, Tsuna thought.

"W-we just talked about yesterday.. So… he's…gonna be my fiancé… I think… But I'm still not agreeing with this, Reborn!"

"Not my problem, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Yes, it is! You asked him!"

"Shuddup or I'll…" Reborn didn't finished his sentence. Tsuna scream his usual scream and sighed then. "I'll give up for now" he said. "I'm tired!"

"I'll get us some tea!" Gokudera offered and ran out of the kitchen. "Wait, Gokudera!" Yamamoto followed him.

Tsuna sighed and sat down. "Tell me, what happened. What Hibari was talking about." Reborn stared at Tsuna. "N-nothing happened!" Tsuna said. "Nothing happened… nothing!"

Reborn got his gun. "Hiiiee! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Tsuna called.

"So… it was… six years ago… I was ten…" [A/N: YES, Tsuna's now 16 years old. I decided so].

Tsuna got silent again. Reborn raised his gun. "Hiiiee! Pl- please let me remember everything!" Tsuna called.

"It was… I played in front of the school then I saw Hibari-san. He was… eleven back then, of course. I didn't know him so I asked him if he wanted to play with me…"

Tsuna sighed. "Of course he said no and I was so sad. I wanted to go as I heard a scream. I think a few teenagers called Hibari-san. But they were much bigger than Hibari-san and I and… so he grabbed my hand and ran away. That's odd. Hibari-san ran away…"

Tsuna shrugged his head. "So we were running. I thought it was a game so I was so happy! But then I noticed that the teenagers followed us and I got scared. I began to cry…"

He looked at Reborn. "Go on." The Decimo sighed. "Well…then we hid. It was in a brush on the playground. I cried and didn't stop. Hibari's glare didn't help me. So to stop me…" Tsuna blushed. "It was… it wasn't a real… We were so young!"

"Go on, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ah… yes. Well. He kissed me. I was so shocked that I stopped to cry. I was… so surprised and I didn't know that he did so I let him. At first it didn't feel wrong – 'coz sometimes my mother kissed me too…"

Reborn smirked. "But… he began to nibble on my lips… I was wondering… He- we were just children! It doesn't count!" Tsuna was all red.

"And I was wondering if you keep your first kiss to Kyoko!" Reborn smirked. Tsuna blushed again. "Reborn! Don't tell everyone!" Tsuna said. "Yeah, yeah" Reborn said. "Reborn!"

"Juudaime! Your mum give us some cookies, too!" Gokudera said as he opened the door. "Here you go!" Tsuna smiled. "Uh…thanks, Gokudera, Yamamoto."

* * *

><p><strong>Another POV <strong>

It was a shock for me as I hear that Sawada Tsunayoshi got a fiancé. No, that wasn't the shock. The shock was that it's gonna be Hibari Kyouya. As I heard it from Tsuna I was so… so hurt. It hurt so much in my chest – it still hurts.

I love Hibari. I love him so long ago. I don't understand why but I love him. His pale skin, his raven-black hair, his grey cold eyes. He's so beautiful. His figure was so elegant and… yeah. What should I say?

Now he is Tsuna's fiancé. Well, I already have a boyfriend. But… but I don't love him. I just pretend on loving him. 'Coz I'm in love with Hibari Kyouya.

But as I heard they already kissed each other… My heart broke so badly.

That's annoying. I don't wish Tsuna all bad things, of course not! He's my best friend. And I'm happy if he's so. With Hibari. And if Hibari's happy I'm happy, too.

But it still hurts. It kills me. At any time…

* * *

><p><em>Hehe... :D <em>

Hope you had fun! :D


	6. Party

_****So, Here I am again. Sorry for update so late. No motiviation and so on.  
><em>

_Hope you enjoy ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter six: Party<strong>_

"Tsu-kun?" Nana entered her son's room. Tsuna lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't notice that his mother was in his room.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana said a bit louder. Tsuna blinked and turned his head to his mother. "Huh?" "Did something happen, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked in worry.

Tsuna sighed. "Too much, ka-san…but it doesn't matter now. What's up, ka-san?" Tsuna got up and looked to her mother.

"Do you prefer chocolate or strawberry cake?" she asked. "Uhm…" Tsuna brooded. "I think… strawberry. But I like both. Why?" "And do you know that kind of cake does Hibari prefer?" Nana asked. Tsuna frowned. "Hibari…-san?"

His mother nodded. "Why do you want to know-" Tsuna wanted to ask he was interrupted. "Just answer, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn stood at the open window. Tsuna sighed. "… I don't know what cake he prefers. I don't know him well."

"Then go and ask him!" Reborn suggested. "Why?" Tsuna asked. "I don't want to!" "A fiancé should see his fiancé at least once a day! Otherwise you'll have bad luck in the marriage."

"What? I said before that he _is not _my fiancé!" Tsuna called a bit angry.

"He is. Don't argue with me! Go and ask!" Reborn jumped to Tsuna and kicked him. "HIIIEE! Stop! Okay! Okay, I'll go and ask!" Tsuna ran out of his room and slipped in his shoes.

It was Sunday afternoon and Tsuna went to school. Tsuna didn't know where Hibari lived so his first point of contact was the school. Hibari loved the school. He must be there.

Tsuna didn't wear his school uniform. Why should he?

The school entrance was open so someone must be here. Tsuna looked around and walked slowly along the corridor, went upstairs to go to the reception room, the office of Hibari Kyouya.

He stopped in front of the door as he heard a voice. "Come in" the voice said. Tsuna shrugged. He didn't knock the door. He hesitated. "What are you waiting for?" the voice snorted. "Hiiiee…sorry!"

Tsuna entered the room and his view went to the desk. Hibari Kyouya sat there, arranging some folders and papers. "H- how do you know…" Tsuna began. "I saw you at the entrance" Hibari answered and put the paper on his hand down to the desk and looked to Tsuna. Tsuna could see how he eyed him.

Tsuna was nervous. "Ehm... s- sorry for interrupt you…" he said.

"What's the reason for?" Hibari asked, still staring at his fiancé.

"I- it's just… a stupid reason… I actually didn't want to come…"

"Then leave."

"Eh…" Tsuna scratched his head and looked nervously to Hibari. "Ka-san…asked what k-k-k-kind of…c-cake you prefer!" Tsuna said and bit his lower lips.

A moment of silence.

Then a growl. "What? Is that the reason?" Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Hiiiee! I- I'm sorry!" Tsuna called and prepared to be hit. But no pain He could hear footsteps. Tsuna looked up as Hibari stood in front of him. "… You're really here to ask me what kind of cakes I prefer." His view was cold. Tsuna could absolutely feel it.

"I- I'm sorry! R- Reborn told me to do…" Tsuna stuttered. "So…" Hibari only said. Tsunayoshi looked up to Hibari and swallowed. "Th- Then, I'll go home…" Tsuna said nervously.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Already?" He smirked. Tsuna shivered. He didn't like this smirk. It looked like Reborn's smirk and then everything got bad.

Hibari pushed Tsunayoshi to the wall. The younger boy got a fright and widened his eyes. Hibari rested his hands next to Tsuna and stared at him.

"You want to know what cake I prefer… don't you?" he said.

Tsunayoshi nodded shyly.

Hibari got nearer.

Tsuna's heart beat harder in his chest. He was scared. Suddenly he felt Hibari's cold hands on his cheeks. "I don't eat cakes" Hibari said. "I prefer…" A bad smirk appeared on his lips.

Tsuna trembled a bit and couldn't stop staring at Hibari who came nearer. He felt Hibari's breathe on his lips.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi stuttered again. "What…"

"Stop talking."

Their lips touched and then Hibari took Tsuna's lower lips between his teeth. Tsuna shrugged and widened his eyes more. W-w-w-w-what does he do?, he thought. Tsuna got a bit panic and didn't know what to do. Hibari nibbled on his lips and then he pressed his lips on Tsuna's lips. "Actually, I should be thankful you're here" Hibari said smirking. "It got boring to order some old folders."

Tsuna stared in shock to Hibari. "…uhm…."

Hibari grinned and pressed the confused brunette at the wall. He bent down and his lips stroke Tsuna's cheeks. "W-w-w-w-what a-a-are you d-doing?" Tsuna stuttered. "Doing stuff what fiancés actually do, herbivore" Hibari answered. Before Tsuna could answer he felt teeth on his neck. "Hiiiee!"

Tsuna's face got red. "Hi-Hibari-san! Don't…" But his beg was not heard. Hibari bit harder in Tsuna's neck. Tsuna shrugged. He felt Hibari's hands on his body. He stroke over his chest, over his stomach until he stopped at his hips.

Hibari let go of Tsuna's neck and stared at Tsuna. Tsunayoshi looked at him with his big brown eyes. "…Hibari- Hiiiee!" Hibari grabbed Tsuna's ass and pressed him against him. "What will you do, Sawada?" Hibari breathed in Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna trembled and closed his eyes. What… what did Hibari do? Why? "Err… I don't know…" Tsuna said quietly. "Really?" Hibari raised an eyebrow.

The brunette gulped and avoided Hibari's view. He felt that Hibari smirked. Hibari pushed his leg between Decimo's legs and pressed his leg against Tsuna's crotch.

Tsuna gasped. "Hi-Hibari-san?" His cheeks turned even redder and his eyes were wide open.

"No, what should I do…in front of me the most delicious cake?" Hibari licked over Tsuna's lips. Tsuna was frozen. He couldn't do anything.

"C-cake? …Err… so… what cake do you mean?" Tsuna asked confused.

Hibari stopped for a moment before he smirked.

"I prefer cheesecake" Hibari said in Tsuna's ear. He made a step back and grinned to Tsuna.

Tsuna stared at him and knew he couldn't turn redder.

"I- I see…"

* * *

><p>About one week later, a Saturday, Tsuna and his friends were in town to go shopping. Tsuna needed new pants and trousers so Gokudera and Yamamoto decided to go with him. That was a good day. No trouble. That was nice.<p>

But Gokudera seemed to be in a bad mood. Tsuna couldn't get an answer why he was so.

It was 19 o'clock as Tsuna walked home. "It's already evening!" Tsuna said and looked to his friends. "Yeah. Let's hang out at Tsuna's place!" Yamamoto suggested. "Of course!" Gokudera murmured.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. What's up with Gokudera?, he asked himself.

As they entered the site of his house he could see that there are many people in the house through the window. "Huh? We have guests?"

Tsuna opened the door. "I'm home!" he called and was welcomed by his mum. "Tsu-kun, welcome home!" She smiled and welcomed his friends, too.

"Now you're here we can begin!" she said.

"… begin with what?" Tsuna followed his mother to the living room as suddenly a loud _PENG_ was heard. Many 'PENGs'.

Tsuna shrugged. "Congratulation for your engagement!" many voices called loudly.

The brunette was totally confused and blinked. "What?"

He could see a few of his neighbors, classmates, Lal Mirch, Ryohei and… Kyoko. "Ka-san? What's up here?" Tsuna asked.

"We're having a party! To celebrate your engagement! My son will marry, this calls for a celebration!" Nana said happily.

Tsuna was shocked. "Engagement? With who?"

"You've got a bad memory, herbivore."

Tsunayoshi turned around. "Hibari-san!" Hibari wore a white shirt and a black trouser. But he looked more elegant than usual. "Herbivore. Stop screaming my name" he sighed. "Bastard!" Gokudera murmured. "Hey, calm down, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said and laughed. "Congratulation, Tsuna!" Tsuna got tummy ache.

Soon, everyone congratulated him, made compliments for getting such a beautiful fiancé and so on. Tsuna couldn't contradict. He got so many presents and money for the marriage. Tsuna didn't know what to do.

Later, Tsuna stood there, not looking happy – but who cares? They could celebrate! Tsuna sighed and nipped at his glass of orange juice.

He looked around as he saw Kyoko. Kyoko noticed his view and smiled at him. She walked towards Tsuna.

"Aah… I'm so happy that you found someone!" Kyoko said smiling. "B-but Kyoko-san…" Tsuna murmured. "That's all Reborn's work! I did never a-"

"Kyokooo!" Lambo jumped on Kyoko's arms. "Play with me! Play with me!" he screamed. Kyoko laughed. "Fine, fine!" Kyoko said laughing. "Well, congratulation, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko went with Lambo away.

Tsuna sighed deeply. That was a catastrophe. He liked Kyoko for so many years. And now he will marry Hibari? That couldn't be true.

The Decimo shrugged his head and left the living-room. He went upstairs and entered his room. He put the glass on his desk and watched out of the window.

"Are you dreaming?"

Tsuna shrugged and turned around. Hibari stood there, leaning on the door. "Hibari-san!" His heart began to beat higher. Stop. Don't, he thought.

"Please, Hibari!" Tsuna said then. "I'm begging you! Stop this theatre! You don't also want this, right? I mean… to go in a marriage? With me?"

Tsuna walked tot Hibari and clung his fingers in Hibari's shirt. "It is… so ridiculous, isn't it?" He smiled in confused. "I mean…you don't even like me, did you?"

Hibari just stared at Tsuna and raised an eyebrow. "So. I don't like you." He grabbed Tsuna's wrist. "_Who_ allowed you to touch me?" Hibari growled. Tsuna shrugged. "No one, right, Sawada?" Hibari pushed Tsuna to the bad and as Tsuna felt his bed on his knee bend he fell on his beds. Hibari bent over him.

Tsuna widened his eyes, staring at Hibari. Hibari narrowed his eyes and leaned over to press his lips on Tsuna's. He bit roughly in Tsuna's lips while pushing his leg between the legs of Tsuna. "Hhmmmng…" Tsuna tried to push Hibari away but he was much stronger than Tsuna.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrists and put them over his head. "Sssshh" Hibari made and looked in the honey brown eyes.

He let Tsuna's wrist go and wandered with his hands down to Tsuna's chest. He unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed the skin that was offered by unbuttoning his shirt. He stroked his shirt away and began to make little marks on Tsuna's skin by biting his skin. Tsuna breathed a little faster and clung his hands in Hibari's shirt again. "W-What are you doing?" Tsuna asked. His cheeks turned red again.

"What fiancés usually do" Hibari murmured. He licked Tsuna's right nipple so Tsuna gasped. Hibari smirked. He nibbled on the brunette's nipple. "Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna gasped. But Hibari didn't answer.

While he was teasing Tsuna's nipple he rubbed his legs against Tsuna crotch. Tsuna moaned and was so shocked from his tone that he pressed his back of his hand on his mouth. Tsuna didn't know what happened right now. Anyways, his heart beat faster and faster, he could hardly suppress a moan.

Hibari unzipped Tsuna's trouser. Tsuna reacted. "St- Stop!" he called. "What a-a-are you do-doing?" Hibari looked up to Tsuna. "You see what I'm doing."

"B-b-b-b-b-but..." Tsuna stuttered. "Shut up, herbivore."

He took off his trouser and his shorts. "You're very easy to attract, Sawada." Hibari smirked. Tsuna turned even redder. "D-don't…Hibari…" he said quietly. "No" Hibari said.

He stroke over Tsuna's manhood and Tsuna shrugged, moaned. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin and looked in Tsuna's eyes. "Don't hold back" he said grinning. Tsuna panted and avoided Hibari's view. He clutched his gender and began to stroke it a bit harder and faster.

"Aaah…nggh… Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna panted and dug his finger in the bed sheet. He closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something wet on his gender. He almost screamed. Tsuna looked down. He saw that Hibari used his tongue to …

"Hi-Hibari-s-san… do- Aah!" Tsuna moaned and felt the tongue on his gender. He could see how Hibari took his manhood in his mouth. Tsuna couldn't control himself He moaned, panted. He gasped for air.

Using the tongue… It was so different from using his hands. It didn't feel bad but it felt gross.

Tsuna closed his eyes. He breathed faster. Then he felt Hibari's finger stroked over his cheeks. As Tsuna opened the eyes he saw Hibari. He began to kiss him but didn't stop to rub his gender.

Tsuna felt Hibari's tongue stroking his lips. His tongue entered Tsuna's mouth and stroked his tongue. Hibari played with it. Tsuna felt dizzy.

Suddenly Hibari broke the kiss and a disappointed sound left Tsuna's mouth. With glassy eyes he looked to Hibari.

His gender twitched and Tsuna came in Hibari's hand. Tsuna screamed a bit as he came. That was… He had never felt something like this before. He could still feel his orgasm after a minute. Tsuna panted and looked at Hibari.

He looked satisfied. Very satisfied. Tsuna's eyes felt so heavy. "Hi…" Tsuna wanted to say Hibari's name, but he felt so tired that he fall slowly asleep.

"Sawada" he could hear but then he was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it. <em>_  
><em>

_Reviews ? :P  
><em>


	7. Being a fiancé

_****So, next chapter. It's almost midnight and I have school tomorrow xD  
><em>

_but please enjoy 8D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter seven: Being a fiancé<strong>_

Like a small heaps of misery Tsuna was wrapped in his blanket. Only his hair showed up under the blanket. The brunette murmured indistinct words and a lot of sighs were heard.

Tsuna bit his lower lip. His cheeks were red TO THE EXTREME! – Ryohei would say so.

A lot happened the last few days and weeks. Reborn just decided to get him a fiancé and it turned out that Hibari was 'playing' his fiancé – but was kinda serious. But that was not why Tsuna was wrapped in his blanket.

It was because what happened last night. He remembered it very well…

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you dreaming?" <em>

_Tsuna shrugged and turned around. Hibari stood there, leaning on the door. "Hibari-san!" His heart began to beat higher. Stop. Don't, he thought. _

"_Please, Hibari!" Tsuna said then. "I'm begging you! Stop this theatre! You don't also want this, right? I mean… to go in a marriage? With me?" _

"_I mean…you don't even like me, did you?" _

_Hibari just stared at Tsuna and raised an eyebrow. "So. I don't like you." He grabbed Tsuna's wrist. "Who allowed you to touch me?" Hibari growled. Tsuna shrugged. "No one, right, Sawada?" Hibari pushed Tsuna to the bad and as Tsuna felt his bed on his knee bend he fell on his beds. Hibari bent over him. _

_[…]_

_He unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed the skin that was offered by unbuttoning his shirt. He stroked his shirt away and began to make little marks on Tsuna's skin by biting his skin._

* * *

><p>He exactly remembered it. Tsuna touched his lips. He could still feel Hibari's lips on his own although it already was the next morning!<p>

* * *

><p><em>He stroke over Tsuna's manhood and Tsuna shrugged, moaned. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin and looked in Tsuna's eyes. "Don't hold back" he said grinning. Tsuna panted and avoided Hibari's view. He clutched his gender and began to stroke it a bit harder and faster. <em>

_Suddenly he felt something wet on his gender. He almost screamed. Tsuna looked down. He saw that Hibari used his tongue to …_

"_Hi-Hibari-s-san… do- Aah!" Tsuna moaned and felt the tongue on his gender. He could see how Hibari took his manhood in his mouth_

* * *

><p>"HIIIEE!" Tsuna pressed his tomato red face in his pillow. It was so embarrassing! Tsuna wanted to cry.<p>

"Oi!" Tsuna overheard it. He murmured indistinct word in his pillow, screamed his usual scream. "OI!"

Tsuna pushed the blanket over his head. "Aargh…" Tsuna was so embarrassed! "Howhowhowhowhowhow-how…" he stuttered.

"OI!" Tsuna felt a hard kick on his head. "Ouch!" Tsuna squeaked and rubbed his head. He sat up and looked at Reborn. Reborn raised his eyebrows. "What's up with you? Since you're awake you just hide yourself in your blanket!" Reborn said annoyed.

Tsuna blushed. "Ehm…" He shrugged his head. "I… I'm not feeling good…" he said quietly. "Oh? But you seemed very well while you were stuttering!"

Tsuna blushed again. "Ah…" He avoided Reborn's view.

"I…I have to go somewhere!" Tsuna said and jumped off of his bed and ran into the bathroom. He washed his face and stared at the mirror. He looked in big brown eyes, messy brown hair and rosy cheeks. Tsuna sighed.

A lot happened yesterday. Too much to handled with.

Tsuna got dressed and said to his mother that he went out for a walk. He needed now the fresh air.

The weather was really warm and nice. The sun shone brightly, the sky was without clouds. The sky was alone, only the sun was at his site.

"OI! Sawada!" A loud voice was heard and Tsuna turned around. His sun guardian ran towards him. "Oi, what's up, Sawada? Going to an EXTREM training?" he said loudly with his normal enthusiasm.

Tsuna laughed a bit. "No, not really, o-nii-chan!" "WHY NOT?"

"I don't feel like…" Tsuna said quietly. "What a shame! GOING FOR AN EXTREM WALK?"

"Yes…"

"I'll accompany you!"

"Oh…you don't have to…"  
>"BUT I WANT!"<p>

"O- okay!"

Tsuna walked further while Ryohei jogged next to him. "The party was EXTREMLY good, Sawada!" Ryohei said. Tsuna blushed. All things that had to do with yesterday – the Vongola boss had to blush.

"A drunken octopus head is EXTREMLY funny!" "G- Gokudera-kun was drunk?" Tsuna said a bit in worry. "Oh EXTREMLY yes! He even EXTREMLY kissed Yamamoto in front of everyone! – And accuse Yamamoto that he's cheating on him."

Tsuna laughed a bit. "Oh…" "Oh! That was YOUR party, wasn't it? Where was you at the end?"

The brunette stared at Ryohei and then he EXTREMLY blushed. "Eh…uh…well…I was…" he stuttered. "You know…"

Ryohei looked questioningly at his 'boss'. "What's up, Sawada?"

Tsuna bit his lower lip. "Err…I was tired… so I went sleeping." Ryohei laughed. "Nice! You always must be fit for the next day TO THE EXTREME!" He put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna forced himself to smile.

He looked to the sky. Oh. There was a cloud. Alone.

"Oh. An extreme good morning, Hibari-san!" Ryohei suddenly said. Tsuna shrugged and looked towards him.

He saw Hibari wearing his school uniform in front of them. Tsuna stopped walking.

"Did you sleep well?" Ryohei asked. "A fighter must always have enough sleep to fight against one's enemy!"

"Be quiet, Herbivore!" Hibari said annoyed. He glared at Tsuna. Tsuna got red again. "Put. Your. Hand. Away. Herbivore."

Tsuna was confused. Eh? But he didn't put his hands anywhere. "Hm? Why?" Ryohei asked. "Do what I say or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari growled.

Ryohei raised his hands. "Oi, are you in a bad mood?" Ryohei looked at the sky. The cloud wandered slowly further and covered up the sun.

"I'll go to training! See ya, Sawada!" Ryohei waved his hand and jogged away.

Silence.

Tsuna stood in front of Hibari, playing nervously with his fingers. Hibari eyed Tsuna and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, herbivore?"

Tsuna shrugged. "N- nothing! J-just taking a walk!" He heard a snort.

Hibari turned around and walked away. Tsuna looked after him and looked around. "Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna called. The raven black haired boy stopped. He looked over his shoulders to Tsuna.

"Err… about yesterday…" Tsuna said and widened his eyes as he saw Hibari smirked. "Yes?" Hibari said.

"Err… n-nothing…" Tsuna said quietly and blushed.

"Eh… w-where are you going now?" Tsuna asked shyly.

"I've got some work."

"Alone?"

"I prefer to be alone."

Tsuna nodded. "Y-yes. I know…" He scratched his cheek. "Then…have a nice day, Hibari-san!" Without looking in Hibari's eyes he wanted to pass Hibari.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist and slammed him at the house wall [A/N: You know… there're always these big walls that separate the street and the garden of someone.].

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna was shocked. His back kinda hurt. Tsuna looked up to Hibari and widened his eyes. His eyes were cold again. Tsuna was scared. "You sure have…guts" Hibari said. "Eh?" Tsuna looked questioningly at Hibari.

"Speaking about yesterday. I got a good taste yesterday."

Tsuna turned red – again. "Uhm… n-no problem…?" he questioningly said. Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin and forced him to look in his face. Tsuna's brown eyes looked a bit scared at Hibari.

The prefect touched slightly with his lips Tsuna's lips. He looked into the eyes of the 'loser' and licked over the soft lips' of Tsuna.

Tsuna shrugged and tried to turn his face away but Hibari got his chin strong in his hand. "Did you just want to get away?" Hibari scowled. Tsuna winced and bit his lips.

Hibari stroked with his thump over Tsuna's lips. "I'm the only one who bites your lips, herbivore" Hibari whispered. Tsuna got a shiver. "Eh? B-but…"

Before he could end his sentence he could felt teeth on his lower lips. Tsuna shrugged again. The skylark nibbled on the lower lip. He enjoyed dominating the little, little deer.

Hibari's hands wandered down to his hips. He touched Tsuna's waistband and pretended to unzip his trouser. Tsuna winced and pushed Hibari suddenly away. "No!" Tsuna stared with his big eyes at Hibari. "Y- you c-c-can't d-do i-it here…" he stuttered.

Hibari was silent for a while before he bent down to Tsuna. "So, herbivore. We can do it at another place?" murmured in Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna blushed. "N-n-n-n-n… I didn't say that either!" he contradicted. He heard an amusing snort from Hibari. Hibari stepped back and looked down to Tsuna.

He sighed and turned around. Tsuna looked up. "Eh…?" Hibari already went away? Shouldn't he be lucky that Hibari didn't do strange things with him?

"W- where are you going?" Tsuna asked quietly. "I have lots of work" Hibari said.

"..Aren't you lonely then you work?" Tsuna asked and got a strange view from Hibari. Tsuna sighed. "I guess not…" he said. "Well… I'm... off-" "What are you saying, herbivore? You'll accompany me" Hibari said.

"Eh?"

Hibari sighed deeply. "Come, or I'll bite you to death!" He glared at Tsuna. He didn't like to repeat himself so often.

"HIIEE! Of course!"

Tsuna followed Hibari and walked behind Hibari.

Tsuna noticed that they went to the school. Of course, the school. Hibari almost was the head of the school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five hours later<strong>_

Tsuna walked through the school. It was Sunday – no one would be in the school – except of Hibari. And now, Tsuna was hanging out at the school, too. Well, it was kinda different to be in an empty school.

"_Herbivore." Hibari sighed and looked at the nervous bundle of human. "You're irritating me." _

_Tsuna forced himself to a smile. "Well… we're almost for five hours in this room…" he said. Tsuna didn't have much to do. Exactly, he had nothing to do. "Sh-should I go to bring…tea and cake or something like that?"_

"_I don't eat cake, herbivore."_

"_Eh… then…tea?" _

"_Do as you please." _

He seemed annoyed, Tsuna thought while going to the little canteen of this school. Hibari allowed him to use it.

Tsuna boiled the water and searched for the tea.

After about ten minutes Tsuna got back. He knocked quietly at the door and opened it. "I-I'm back" Tsuna said as he noticed that Hibari leaned in his chair and had closed his eyes. Was he asleep?

Tsuna put down the teapot on the little desk and walked to Hibari.

"He'll get a cold" Tsuna murmured and searched for something like a blanket.

But he didn't find something. Maybe his jacket? Tsuna got nearer to Hibari and wanted to lay his jacket on Hibari.

But suddenly Hibari opened his eyes and grabbed the wrist of Tsuna.

"Hiiiee!"

Hibari pulled Tsuna to himself. Now, Tsuna almost sat on Hibari's nap. "What ever you tried to do – It won't work herbivore!" he growled. Tsuna winced.

"N- No…" Tsuna said quickly. "I- I didn't want to harm you-" "As if you could ever do this" Hibari snorted. Tsuna blushed.

"I- I was j-just worried a-a-about you... before g-getting a c-c-cold."

"Oh?"

"Y-yes!"

Hibari smirked. "Well…maybe that must be rewarded, don't you think?"

Tsuna was confused – and so he gave Hibari a confused look. "Err…"

Oh. Oh. OH. This evil smile didn't mean to be good… Oh my…

* * *

><p>Pants and quiet moans filled the room. It felt hot in this room.<p>

Tsuna, still half-sitting on Hibari's nap, had wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and clung his finger in Hibari's black hair.

The trouser of Tsuna was unnoticed on the floor, together with the underwear.

Tsuna pressed his lips together and suppress his moans. "I told you once not to hold back" Hibari growled. "No one is at school."

"Gnngh…" Tsuna still suppress his moans as Hibari lightly pressed his top of his manhood.

"Hi-Hibari-san…that feels…" Tsuna panted.

"…great?" Hibari grinned. Tsuna blushed. But he already was red on his face.

Hibari lightly grabbed Tsunas testicles and massaged them. Tsuna couldn't hold his little scream. That conjured Hibari a satisfied grin on his lips.

"See? Much more pleasant than you're holding it back" Hibari said and kissed Tsuna's neck before biting him there.

Hibari didn't stop rubbing Tsuna's gender, from time to time he got even faster.

The prefect didn't kiss Tsuna because of one reason – he wanted to hear Tsuna.

"Hi-Hibari…" Tsuna was so erected that he forget to add a '-san' behind Hibari's name. He pressed himself against Hibari's hand as he came with a loud and disreputable moan…

* * *

><p>The next few days Tsuna saw Hibari everyday. For a short time or a little longer. Of course they didn't always do this pervert thing they've done twice.<p>

But it was just coincidence that Tsuna always was there where Hibari was. Sometimes he wanted to ask Hibari something.

That they were fiancés – Tsuna almost forgot.

But no one excepted people who were at his party knew about Tsuna and Hibari. That they are engaged. That was good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another POV<strong>_

Almost four weeks after the party. And Tsuna got very well with Hibari. I should realize that I have no chance.

But I can't. I can't stop thinking of Hibari. He's always in my mind. Every day, every hour, every minutes. His nice pale skin, his cold, angry eyes, his raven black hair.

I love him. All of him.

It was… it was the day after the party. I went to school because I forget something. Well, I couldn't forbid me to look for Hibari.

As I was near the reception room I heard a voice. Someone was moaning. Maybe Hibari beat someone up – again.

But this moans… it sounded different. Not painful. My heart rose higher.

"Hi-Hibari…" I heard a disreputable voice. I couldn't define the voice until I got nearer.

The door was a little open. So I could look in.

There they were. Tsunayoshi was half naked, almost sitting on Hibari's nap. I could here the erected moans. It was definitely clear what they were doing.

I stepped back. My heart hurt. Slowly I left the place and as I was at the school entrance I began to run.

That… that hurt to much. It was like ramming a knife through my heart.

On my way I ran into my boyfriend. He asked me what's up. And…

It's so hypocritical – but I fell in his arms.. and yeah.

Having a boyfriend while loving someone different isn't a good idea. Never.

* * *

><p><em>yeah. <em> _no action again xD just pervert stuff. Hehehehehehehe. _

_but well... I also curious what happened next °_° XD_

_sry for any mistakes. My mother tongue isn't english as you can read in my describtion :D  
><em>

_please leave some reviews  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_okay, long time.. xD I'm running out of chapter names. I hate creating chapter names XD So where weren't any chapter names except "chapter eight/nine/ten etc." xDD hahaha I'm so sorry :D _**  
><strong>

_hope you enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

"Eh?" Tsuna sat on his school desk and looked questioning to Yamamoto.

"Haha! I just wonder…" he laughed. "What do I think about you and Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna tipped his chin and thought about it.

"Hm. Uh… I don't know. It isn't that bad. I mean, I'm happy that you two are happy together!" Tsuna said and looked at Yamamoto who seemed to be a little down. "Is something wrong?" Tsuna said in worry.

"Haha! No, everything's alright!" he said laughing. "Well… Gokudera's sick today." "Eh, I know. You already said that to me on the school way." "Oh…" Yamamoto scratched his head and laughed. Tsuna frowned worried his eyebrows but didn't say anything at first.

At the lessons Tsuna observed Yamamoto. He acted a bit strange during lessons. Tsuna was very worried about him.

Later as they have break Yamamoto and Tsuna ate lunch on the school roof as usual. Tsuna got his chance and asked Yamamoto.

"Something has happened, hasn't it, Yamamoto-kun?"

The baseball-fan looked a bit confused but almost shocked. But then he laughed. "Haha, what are you talking about, Tsuna? I'm okay!"

"But…" "It is nothing, really. I would never lie to you!" Yamamoto said smiling. But his smiles felt so wrong. Tsuna felt bad. "But…" "Ah! Tomorrow's my first game in this season! I'd be grateful if you'll come to see me playing!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Eh…of course I'll come! Do you have training today?" Tsuna smiled. "Yes. I'm looking forward to it!" he said grinning. Tsuna smiled. He was relieved that Baseball made him so happy.

* * *

><p>After school Tsuna walked home for himself. At his home way he met Reborn. "Reborn!" Tsuna stopped walking and raised his eyebrows. "What's up, Dame-Tsuna? You look worried" Reborn asked.<p>

Tsuna sighed. "Oh… I'm a bit worried about Yamamoto… he acted strange this day."

"Are you that worried?"

"Yes, of course!"

Reborn grinned.

"Then you should observe him today."

"What?"

"See it as another method of training! Do what you're told!" Leon turned into a gun and pointed to Tsuna.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed. "I'll do! I'll do!"

The young boss turned around and walked back to school. He sighed and scratched his head. "Man, this Reborn…" he murmured as he walked into someone.

"Hiiee! I'm sorry!" he said immediately. Tsuna raised his head up. "oh…"

Hibari Kyouya looked down to Tsuna und frowned. "Herbivore, watch out" he said annoyed. Tsuna stepped back. "I'm so sorry, Hibari-san!" he said. "Are you hurt?" "Don't be stupid!" he said.

Hibari-san is kinda in a bad mood, Tsuna thought. "Anyways, why are you still here? School already ended!" Hibari said and narrowed his eyes. Tsuna laughed shyly. "Haha, I - I just forgot something for my homework!" he said and slowly went to the school. But he couldn't because suddenly Hibari grabbed his wrist.

"Herbivore…" Hibari said. Tsuna shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "Y-yes?"

Tsuna was stared by Hibari. The black haired boy didn't say anything, just staring at Tsunayoshi. The brunette got nervous. "Hibari-san?" he said quietly.

"Hurry up" Hibari said then and let Tsuna go. Tsuna was a bit surprised but he ran into the school building and searched the door for the gym.

He carefully looked inside the gym but no one was there so the baseball team trained outside. Tsuna walked through the hall and walked to the baseball place. He heard noises so the team trained there.

Tsuna hid himself behind a tree and looked for Yamamoto. He threw the ball with a team member back and forth. But Yamamoto didn't seem concentrate. He couldn't catch some of the ball the team member threw to him. He could easily catch them.

Also at the bat he wasn't concentrate. He missed some balls.

Tsuna was worried. Maybe he should talk to him again but he knew that Yamamoto wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

Tsuna hid behind the tree and waited until the training ended.

* * *

><p>"See ya, Yamamoto-kun!" a few team member said to Yamamoto and waved. "Goodbye!" Yamamoto waved back and shouldered his training bag.<p>

Tsuna observed him. He yawned. Observing someone made one really tired.

He followed his best friend and hoped he wasn't seen by Yamamoto. As Yamamoto entered the sushi store of his dad Tsuna stopped. "Hm…"

Tsuna scratched his cheek. "Well, maybe he stays at home" he wondered but as he saw Yamamoto coming out of the store he hid in a alleyway between the store of his dads and the store next to it. He carefully looked after Yamamoto and followed him.

On this way he met Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna shrugged and turned around.

"K- K- Kyoko-chan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh…"

Tsuna looked after Yamamoto but he lost him. "Oh…" He looked around. "Eh…nothing. Just going on a walk. Haha!" Tsuna laughed a bit forcefully.

"I- I have to go… see you at school, Kyoko-chan!" he said and ran away. His cheeks were red.

Damn. He lost Yamamoto. Tsuna looked around and then he saw Yamamoto leaving a convenience shop with a paper bag on his wrist.

"Yama-" he wanted to shout but stopped as he remembered he was observing him. But Yamamoto stopped and turned around. Tsuna immediately hid himself behind a store placard. "Huh? I wonder…" Yamamoto said but went on scratching his head.

Tsuna waited for a while and then he followed him again.

Moment, he thought. Why am I doing this? Ah, to know what's wrong with him…

Tsuna sighed.

As Tsuna followed him they got to a resident area. He saw Yamamoto climbing metal stairs and ringing at someone's door. Tsuna wondered who lived in this apartment.

Then the door opened.

Tsuna couldn't see clearly who it was but he recognized the voice.

"W- What are you doing here?" a rough voice asked.

"Haha! I was in worry so I came to comfort you a bit?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Stupid idiot! I don't need your comfort!"

"Don't say this! I bought some food for us!"

Yamamoto sounded so happy so why was he so unfocused at the training?

The door was closed. Tsuna stood hidden downstairs and cogitated.

Suddenly the door opened and he heard foot step. Tsuna made himself smaller as he was.

Yamamoto and Gokudera walked down the stairs. The gray haired boy was smoking and Yamamoto was just laughing.

Tsuna was still worried. But he felt guilty to observe and follow Yamamoto.

The couple seemed to go on a walk so Tsuna decided to go home. But suddenly he noticed that they argued.

"Be quiet, baseball-nut!" Gokudera said annoyed.

"No! Please, Gokudera. Let's-"

"No! I don't accept this! You stupid moron! Don't get ridiculous!"

Tsuna stopped and turned around. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on them but he couldn't move on.

"I won't! I absolutely won't…" Gokudera said loudly.

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's shoulders. "But I don't think it's right-"

"Shut up!"

It looked like that Gokudera wanted to beat Yamamoto but then he sank his hand and closed his eyes. He fell into Yamamoto's arms.

"You…moron…" Gokudera murmured. Yamamoto sighed and laughed then shyly.

"I know…" Yamamoto said. "I love you…Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna smiled a bit confused. That confused him a lot but he was also relieved that his best friends still… like each other.

Tsuna decided to turn back. He wanted to go home because he was tired. It was already 8:45 pm.

He never was at Gokudera's place because Gokudera always went to his house. But Tsuna can't say that he knew now where he lived. That would be strange, wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>8:59 pm. Tsuna wasn't at home yet. He took a bit longer.<p>

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his neck. "Geez… I'm tired" he murmured.

Suddenly he saw someone in front of him. The young boss slowly stopped and raised his head. A few meters away of him Hibari Kyouya stood there.

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled. "HIIIEEE!" Tsuna stepped back as Hibari raised his tonfas. "What are you doing?"

Hibari seemed to be in a bad mood because his eyes were cold and … yes, he looked annoyed.

"Eh…I'm on my way home" Tsuna said quietly. As Hibari came a step nearer Tsuna shrugged. "HIIEE! Don't hit me!" Tsuna screamed and raised his arms in front of his face.

But Tsunayoshi didn't feel any pain. Bad pain. He was slammed against the wall so his back hurt a bit. Tsuna widened his eyes and stared at Hibari.

"What _was _you doing?" Hibari said growling.

"Eh?"

"…"

"Eh…? Oh. You mean…observing Yamamoto?"

"Hn."

"Well, Yamamoto acted strange today at school so I- I was told to follow h-him."

"Who told you to?" Hibari asked and narrowed his eyes. "Re-Reborn, of course!"

"And who told you to listen to him?" Hibari grabbed Tsuna's neck and pulled him closer to himself. "HIIEE?"

"You're not allowed to show attention to anyone…"

"B-but he's one my best friends!" Tsuna contradicted but he got a angry view of Hibari. Tsuna shrugged again.

"…except me." "Huh?"

Tsuna was a bit surprised as he felt lips which was hardly pressed against his own lips. He was shocked and for a moment he couldn't move. When he realized what Hibari was doing and he began to move.

"Hnngh!" Tsuna tried to escape but Hibari was too strong. Hibari bit hard on Tsuna's lower lip. The submissive one - Tsuna - moaned in pain and slammed his hands against Hibari's chest. But the wrist of him were grabbed by Hibari and Hibari pressed Tsuna's hands to the wall.

He was forced to a French kiss. He felt the tongue of Hibari in his mouth. It wasn't the first time but this time Hibari was a bit rougher than usual.

Tsuna moaned in the kiss and as Hibari broke the kiss Tsuna gasped for air. He looked into Hibari's eyes and wondered why. "Hi- Hibari-san?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna and sighed. "Herbivore" he said. Tsuna gulped and lowered his head. His cheeks was red again. Hibari freed his hands and stepped back. Tsuna didn't dare to look up to Hibari as he felt fingers on his chin.

He was forced to raise his head and to look in Hibari's grey eyes.

"Stop stalking your friends, herbivore" he said.

"I-I wasn't stalking him…" Tsuna said.

"Hmpf. Herbivore."

The grab on his chin got harder. "HIIE! Okay, I- I'll stop!"

Hibari smirked. "Fine."

The prefect bent down to the red faced boy and placed his lips on his neck. He felt the tremor of the younger boy but he didn't really care about it.

He sucked on the skin and then he used his teeth. Tsuna gasped and narrowed his eyes.

After a few seconds Hibari straightened up and looked at Tsuna's neck. He stroke the place there he bit before and looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna had still his eyes closed. "Herbivore. Open your eyes."

Slowly Tsuna opened his eyes. "Hm?" He looked shyly at Hibari and frowned. Hibari had a strange look on his face but suddenly he felt Hibari's lips on his own again.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. But before he could decide Hibari stopped kissing him and stared for a moment into the empty.

Then he stepped back again. And then… he walked away. Leaving a confused, blushed guy alone who stared after the prefect.

Tsuna pulled himself together and shrugged his head. "Time to go home…" he murmured and went home.

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He rolled over in his bed back and forth. He couldn't rest. His mind was full of things he didn't understand.<p>

Hibari did a lot of awkward and embarrassing things with him. Why? Tsuna was so confused.

Every time they saw each other they kiss. Tsuna was every time so embarrassed. Sometimes Hibari touched him intimate. Tsuna blushed as he thought about it.

With a sigh he turned to his stomach and hugged his pillow.

Suddenly the door was opened.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana entered the room and looked panic. "Tsu-kun, it's terrible!"

Tsuna sat up and looked to his mother. "What? What happened, ka-san?" he asked frowning.

"_Hibari-san was involved in a car accident! He's in the hospital!"_

* * *

><p><em>So hope you liked it :D <em>

_maybe it's a bit... don't know. Okay, never mind.  
><em>

_Please review~ :  
><em>


End file.
